Si différent
by juliepotter
Summary: « partie 4 en ligne!»Harry se retrouve dans un univers qu'il se doit de sauver et pour cela il doit éliminer le Harry Potter de cette univers ainsi que Voldemort.
1. partie 1

Si différent  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à J.K.Rowling et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fanfic.  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Partie 1  
Il fait froid, normal c'est la nuit. À cette heure je devrais comme tout étudient de mon âge être à mon dortoir en train de faire un beau rêve où tout semble merveilleux et sans souci, mais il est vrai que aujourd'hui la réalité se rapproche de près à ce tableau. Détrompez-vous, je ne vous raconte pas n'importe quoi sans savoir de quoi je parle. Voldemort, ce monstre infecte et abject est disparu pour toujours.  
  
Grâce à qui? À moi. Cela fait déjà trois mois que je l'ai détruis, les mangemorts enfermé au ministère où ils sont bien gardé, les détraqueurs détruis, je les ai tous réduis en cendre jusqu'au dernier. Ils ne méritaient que cela, ils étaient tous comme Voldemort, la noirceur et les ténèbres incarnés, ils méritaient amplement de mourir.  
  
Qui je suis vous demandez-vous? Et bien je suis celui en qui on reposait tous ses espoirs. Je suis un garçon qui à maintes reprises auraient pu s'effondrer, abandonner, mais qui toujours s'est relevé. Je détiens plusieurs noms. Je suis Leiden, le survivant et avant tout je suis Harry Potter. Comment un adolescent qui n'avait que seize ans à bien pu détruire le seigneur des ténèbres? À cela je vous répondrai que c'est mon secret.  
  
Aujourd'hui j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis le sorcier le plus puissant que cette terre puisse porter. Bien que la guerre soit terminé, Dumbledore veut me parler, seul. Je suis mes pieds, ils connaissent le chemin. Je l'ai si souvent emprunté. Dans les couloirs ils n'y a aucun bruit. Je n'entend même pas le son que devrait produire mes pieds sur les pierres froides. Je semble flotter au dessus du sol. Impossible me direz-vous? Rien n'est impossible avec la magie. Mais peut-être est-ce du au fait que je ne sois pas humain? Oui peut-être est-ce l'explication. Que suis-je alors? Et bien je vous répondrez que je suis la lumière. Une lumière qui brille dans l'obscurité.  
  
Je regarde devant moi. Je me trouve devant une paire d'ailes entrecroisées. C'est l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. L'ancienne gargouille de pierre qui gardait son entrée a été détruite. Nous avons du la remplacer. En me voyant, elle me libère le passage. Cela fait un an que je n'ai plus utilisé de mot de passe. C'est aussi bien comme cela. Je monte les marches et je cogne à la porte en bronze. La vieille porte en chaîne à elle aussi été détruite.  
  
Je n'ai aucune réponse donc j'entre silencieusement. Le directeur n'est pas encore arrivé. Je prend place dans une chaise pour attendre le directeur. Mon regard voyage sur la pièce. Toujours fidèle à elle-même, rien n'a bougé, enfin presque. Une chose est différente. L'épée de Griffondor ne s'y trouve plus. Normal vu qu'elle est en ma possession. Le directeur n'arrive pas, je ne suis pas de nature patient alors je me lève et je me promène en travers les rayons de la bibliothèque personnel de Dumbledore.  
  
Ses ouvrages son nombreux et varié. Je les ai déjà lu pour la plupart d'entre eux . Je laisse les recettes culinaires au directeur. Mes yeux se posent sur un ouvrages qui semblent différent à mes yeux. Pourtant ce n'est qu'un vieux livre recouvert de poussières, mais je le prend dans mes mains.  
  
J'enlève avec ma main droite la fine couche de saleté qui recouvre sa couverture. Il n'est pas écrit en anglais. C'est une langue non-humaine. Étrangement j'arrive tout de même lire ce qui y est écrit. « Un monde à l'autre» . Le nom de l'auteur n'est pas inscrit. Je l'ouvre à la première page et je commence à lire ce qui semble être en italique.  
  
«Tio, das umfasst , seine Wörter weißt, daß andere man Bedürfnisse deiner Hilfe. In sein lieus kannst du nicht scheitern, denn du kennst schon ein wenig seine Vergangenheit. Und kommt nur einmal geht dein vollendetes Schicksal zurück weg oder geht ta Tod, der nur ungewollt sein darf.»  
  
Traduction : «Toi qui comprend ces mots sache que d'autres ont besoin de ton aide. En ses lieux tu ne pourras échouer car tu connais déjà un peu son passé. Va et ne reviens qu'une fois ton destin accompli ou part ta mort qui ne devra que d'être involontaire.»  
  
Les lettres se mirent alors à briller d'une couleur argenté qui miroitait fluide comme l'eau d'une cascade. Je sentis mon corps quitter le sol et des couleurs les unes plus brillantes que les autres m'agressèrent les yeux. Je les fermai et me laissai emporter par cette force contre laquelle je me trouvait impuissant.  
  
Durement, j'atterris sur le sol. L'éclairage est redevenu normal donc j'essais de me lever malgré que je sois un peu sonné. J'entend du bruit, des chuchotements pour être exacte. Je fini tout de même par me remettre sur pied et je regarde où je me trouve. Le bureau du directeur, mais je ne suis pas seul.  
  
Vers moi sont pointé cinq baguettes magiques. Je regarde le directeur fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi semble t-il avoir peur de moi. Je la voix dans ses yeux, la peur , la haine, la colère, le dégoût, la pitié. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il me regarde comme cela. Qu'ai-je fais? Je tourne mon regard vers les cinq autres occupant de la pièce et là je crois bien que mon c?ur s'est arrêté de battre pendant quelque instant.  
  
J'ai droit au groupe des maraudeurs réunis au grand complet en face de moi. Même Peter est là et étrangement personne n'amorce de geste pour l'étrangler, non mon parrain est juste à côté de lui! Que se passe-il? Je ne comprend vraiment plus rien. Du calme, respire. Au moins ils n'amorcent aucun gestes d'attaques, pour l'instant du moins. Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui arrive, mais les mots me restent coincés dans la gorge et tout ce dont j'arrive à faire est de les regarder bêtement.  
  
Certes je dois avoir l'air pitoyable en ce moment. Je dois me ressaisire, je ne suis pas le plus puissant sorcier pour rien! Je me racle un peu la gorge pour reprendre contenance et je me tourne vers le directeur.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il Albus? Lui demandais-je doucement.  
  
Leur regard change. Je les vois froncer légèrement les sourcils, mais ils rabaissent légèrement leur baguette. Je vois de l'incompréhension dans leur regard. Je ne dois pas être bien loin d'eux en ce moment. Moi non plus je ne comprend pas. Il semblerait que le directeur ne sache pas quoi répondre. Je vois dans ces yeux qu'il est en train de réfléchir et qu'il doit être très loin de son bureau à l'heure qu'il est donc il n'entend pas James, mon père, me répondre d'une manière un peu sec à sa place.  
  
-Que fais-tu ici monstre? Me grogna-t-il.  
  
Monstre? Moi? Alors là je suis complètement perdu. Et bien contre ma volonté je ne pu m'empêcher de lui répondre de façon un peu brusque : « Je ne suis pas un monstre! » Ils me regardèrent l'air complètement scandalisé. Qu'ais-je dis de mal? Il est vrai que je ne suis pas un monstre, bien au contraire! Pensais-je malicieusement. J'analyse rapidement la situation. Nous sommes dans une impasse. Personne ne semble comprendre et moi qui suis menacé par leur baguettes. Je me mord nerveusement la lèvre. C'est ce que j'ai tendance à faire lorsque je suis nerveux.  
  
Finalement il semblerait que Dumbledore soit revenu d'on ne sait trop où dans ses pensées et il me regarda. Ce regard scrutateur qui vous donne l'impression d'être à nu devant le vieille homme. À mon plus grand étonnement, il me pose la question à laquelle je ne me serais pas attendu de toute ma vie. Une vrai blague!  
  
-Qui êtes-vous? Me demande-t-il tout à fait sérieusement à mon plus grand effarement.  
  
Je le regarde les yeux probablement aussi gros que des balles de golf. Il n'est pas sérieux là. Il ne me reconnaît pas! Il est amnésique ou quoi? Me demandais-je scandalisé. Comment peut-il ne pas me reconnaître, moi Harry Potter, moi avec qui il a combattu Voldemort. J'ai le cerveau qui commence à fonctionner à cent à l'heure, il doit bien y avoir une explication. Le livre, je l'avais complètement oublié. Je le tien toujours dans mes mains. Je le regarde. Les autres suivent mon geste et je vois les yeux de Dumbledore commencer à pétiller.  
  
Je n'aime pas ça! Que va-t-il me sortir encore. Gentiment il me repose sa question. La voix un peu rauque je lui répond que je me nomme Harry Potter. Des flammes semblent animer désormais les yeux du directeur. Il semblerait que Albus comprend quelque chose mais moi je nage en plein mystère et jetant un regard sur les autres occupants de la pièce je vois que je ne suis pas le seul.  
  
-Et bien il semblerait que nous ayons un voyageur parmis nous. Dit il d'un ton moqueur.  
  
-Que voulez-vous dire par là professeur? Demanda mon parrain.  
  
-Et bien je veux simplement dire que ce Harry Potter n'est pas celui que nous connaissons. Si je ne m'abuse ce jeune homme viendrait d'un autre monde se rapprochant du notre. Qui sont vos parents? Me demanda-t-il.  
  
-James et Lily Potter. répondis-je pris au dépourvu.  
  
Je vis les maraudeurs sursauter légèrement. C'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi ça ne me satisfait pas comme explication. Pour qui me prennent-ils? Un voyageur? C'est vrai que ça expliquerait bien des choses. Comme comment cela se fait que mon père soit vivant et que Peter soit dans la même pièce que Sirius en un seul morceau. Je veux des réponses, maintenant!  
  
-Excuser moi professeur, mais pourquoi m'a t-on traité de monstre? Demandais-je un peu maladroit. Je ne comprend pas voyez-vous.  
  
-Harry vois-tu si je ne me trompe pas la situation entre ton monde et notre monde est selon moi identique, mais comporte un grand changement. Tu m'as dit que James était ton père n'est-ce pas? Et bien ici ce n'est pas tout à fait pareille, mais pour en être sur il faudrait que tu me parle un peu plus de toi, après tout tu as été envoyé ici par le livre pour nous aider. Ajouta-t-il malicieusement.  
  
Je suis complètement largué. Différent. J'accroche sur ce mot. Qu'elle différence est-il arrivé pour que je suscite de telles réactions. Néanmoins, je leur raconta tout de même la majeur partie de ma vie en omettant un petit détail, mais en avouant que je suis belle et bien l'héritier de Griffondor. À la fin de mon récit, il n'y avait plus la moindre baguette pointée vers moi, mais je n'avais toujours pas eu de réponses à MES questions. Je lançai un regard au directeur qui voulait en dire long.  
  
-Oui, tu veux des réponses n'est-ce pas? me demande-t-il me regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Bien que notre histoire risque de se montrer moins longue que la tienne, je te conseillerais de t'asseoir.  
  
Heureux à l'idée d'avoir enfin les réponses que je voulais, je me confirmai à la demande du directeur. Les maraudeurs eux aussi se rassir et le directeur entama son histoire.  
  
-James et Lily s'aimaient. Commence-t-il. Nous savions qu'il y avait un traître parmis nous et si dans ton univers il s'agit de Peter, ici ce n'est pas le cas. Continua-t-il prudemment. Notre couple tout comme pour toi ce sont marié et Lily est tombé enceinte du Harry Potter d'ici. La vie à continuer, tu as grandi, tu as eu un an et un soir, le 31 octobre.  
Flash Back  
  
James et Lily Potter se reposaient sur le divan devant la massive cheminer qui dominait tout leur salon. Lily tenait dans ses bras un petit bambin de un an, nommé Harry Potter. James était très nerveux depuis que le sortilège de fidelitas avait été pratiqué. Il avait confiance en Peter, mais il y avait un traître, mais personne ne savait de qui il s'agissait. L'ambiance dans la pièce était donc plutôt tendu. Même Harry était silencieux.  
  
Quelque chose d'important allait ce produire et un sentiment d'impuissance grandissait dans le c?ur de James. Frustré de se silence pesant, il se leva et alla voir à la fenêtre. Dehors il faisait noir. Le vent froid d'automne faisait voler les feuilles qui était tomber des arbres du jardin, mais même à l'extérieur il n'y avait aucun bruit. Cependant l'attention de James fut attirer par une forme noir qui se déplaçait de manière fantomatique.  
  
Il la vit lentement approcher de la grille de sa maison et il pu reconnaître les contours d'une robe de sorcier. Un seul sorcier au monde pouvait se déplacer ainsi, sans bruit, comme un mort. Lord Voldemort. Il avait retrouvé sa trace, donc Peter avait trahi. James se tourna vert Lily son visage de plus en plus blanc. Sa femme le regarda attendant une explication. Lorsque James recouvrit sa voix qu'il avait sur le coup perdu, il ordonna à Lily de prendre Harry et de se sauver.  
  
Cependant à sa grande horreur il vit un sourire se former sur les lèvres de son épouse. Pas un sourire chaleureux, ni encourageant, mais un sourire froid et cruel qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Voldemort en personne. À ce moment il compris. Ce n'était pas Peter qui venait de les trahir, mais Lily sa femme, son amour. Il avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait autour de lui.  
  
Il la regarda et avec le courage qui lui restait, il lui demanda pourquoi, pourquoi elle lui faisait ça. Lily le regarda avec son air suffisant et s'avança de manière provocante vers lui. Elle tenait toujours Harry dans ses bras lorsqu'elle lui adressa la parole.  
  
-Pourquoi je t'ai fait ça me demandes-tu? Dit-t-elle sèchement. C'est très simple. Continua-t-elle en décrivant des cercles autour de James. J'ai fait cela pour la personne que j'aime et malheureusement, ce n'est pas toi. Vois- tu il m'a été pénible de vivre avec toi pendant tout ce temps. Oh! Mais ne me regarde pas ainsi, j'ai été aimable avec toi pendant tout ce temps. Non? Vois-tu si j'ai du jouer cette mascarade c'est pour Harry. Je voulais un fils et j'allais en avoir un.  
  
Au fur et à mesure du récit de Lily on voyait les couleurs de James le quitter peu à peu. Ce dernier n'avait même pas remarqué que lord Voldemort était entré dans la maison et qu'il observait la scène avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Pendant ce temps Lily continuait ses explications.  
  
-Tom, ne peut pas avoir d'enfant et si je demandais un enfant de quelqu'un autre que toi cela allait devenir suspicieux et Dumbledore ne m'aurait probablement jamais laissé faire, donc il me fallait une personne dont personne ne se douterait et c'est toi était tout désigné. Mais maintenant tu ne met plus utile donc je pourrai te tuer. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry, poursuivi-t-elle, son vrai père pourra s'occuper de lui. dit-elle en déposant l'enfant dans les bras de Voldemort.  
  
Sous le choc de ses révélations, tout ce que le cerveau de James pu produire fut la question suivante.  
  
-Son père? Dit-il la voix tremblante et sèche.  
  
-Et oui, Harry bien qu'il ai ton apparence, n'est pas ton fils. Sans que tu ne le sache nous avons fait sur Harry un transfère de gène de sorte qu'il ne garde rien de ton héritage de Griffondor et de ta personnalité, donc Harry est bien le fils de Tom. Dit-elle amusée. Bon maintenant je dois te tuer, j'ai suffisamment perdu de temps. Dit-elle en sortant et pointant sa baguette magique vers James.  
Je m'arrête ici et vous aurai la deuxième partie plus tard. Au départ c'était destiné à être une fic à chapitre unique, mais je trouvait que ce serait bcp trop long donc je la sépare en plusieurs partie. En tout Harry restera à Poudlard à peine une semaine si vous voulez une petite idée.  
  
Review svp si vous voulez la suite! 


	2. partie 2

Si différent  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à J.K.Rowling et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fanfic.  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Partie 2  
  
Ce fut James qui prit l'initiative de terminer l'histoire.  
  
-Je ne sait pas exactement comment j'ai fait pour m'en sortire. Confessa-t- il. Mais je me souviens très bien d'avoir évité le sort que Lily m'avait lancé et d'être parvenu, par je ne sais quel moyen à sortir de la maison et transplaner près de Poudlard. Je sais que mes souvenirs ne sont pas très précis, mais j'étais un peu trop secouer pour bien me rendre compte de ce que je faisais. Termina mon père.  
  
Je dois dire que cette histoire me laisse plutôt perplexe. Ça explique pourquoi ils m'ont menacé avec leur baguette et mon traité de monstre en me voyant débarquer en plein milieu du bureau de Dumbledore. Le plus étrange selon moi est la trahison de ma mère, elle qui m'a donner son amour comme protection en se sacrifiant pour moi , oui décidément c'était vraiment étrange, mais de toute manière est-ce que quelque chose dans ma vie a pu être normal jusqu'ici? Moi même en étant pas humain je ne peux pas me clarifier de normal, donc je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de juger.  
  
Albus voyant dans mes yeux qu'ils y avaient encore un bon nombre de choses que nous devrions mettre au clair et voyant que le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever, prouvant qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a encore dormit de la nuit, il demanda au maraudeurs de m'accompagner jusqu'à une chambre qui se trouve derrière le portrait d'une fée en nous disant que nous terminerions cette discussion plus tard après c'être un peu reposé et par la même occasion éclairci les idées.  
  
Les maraudeurs acceptèrent de m'accompagner jusqu'au tableau. Ils marchent à une certaine distance devant moi et je les vois se chuchoter entre eux pour éviter de réveiller quelqu'un en faisant trop de bruit. En les voyant ainsi ça me rend nostalgique, comme j'aurait aimé que mon père soit encore en vie dans mon monde. La vie aurait tellement été plus joyeuse pour moi, mais il est vrai qu'ici le plus malheureux a sûrement été James, sauf que lui, il a ses amis sur qui compter alors que moi à leur mort j'avais personne. Je sortie de ma rêverie en voyant que les maraudeurs avaient cessé de marcher devant moi et semblait m'attendre. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je me laissais distancer. Je les rejoignis et je leur fis un petit sourire d'excuse et en retour ils me sourirent également. Ça me soulagea, car pour moi ça signifiait qu'il acceptait les explications que je leur avait donné et qu'ils m'acceptaient par la même occasion.  
  
Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua pendant le trajet que mes pieds ne soulevaient pas la moindre trace de poussière sur le sol et que les flammes des torches et les quelques rayons du soleil levant n'étaient pas les seul éclairage autour de nous, mais que moi-même je dégageais une légère lueur dorée.  
  
Les maraudeurs me laissèrent à ma chambre et partirent eux même en quête d'un peu de sommeil et selon moi le fait que nous soyons un samedi matin jouait en notre faveur. Je donna le mot de passe au tableau et j'entra dans ma chambre. Elle était décoré au couleur des Griffondor, quoi de mieux pour son héritier? Albus a toujours eu un don pour connaître ce qui plait aux gens. Je sortis ma baguette de ma robe de sorcier et j'allumai le feu pour réchauffer un peu l'endroit. J'entrai dans la chambre et je me dévêtis pour entrer doucement dans le lit et m'endormir d'un sommeille bien mérité.  
  
Je fus réveillé par un étrange chatouillis qui m'agaçait près du nez. En ouvrant les yeux, je vis Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, me regarder en penchant le tête prêt de moi pour m'observer et par la même occasion m'envoyer quelque unes de ses plumes dans ma face. Je ris un peu devant le ridicule de la situation et puis je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Fumseck, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour le phénix depuis qu'il est venu m'aider dans la chambre des secrets.  
  
Fumseck remarquant que j'étais enfin réveillé me tandis une de ses pattes à laquelle était attacher une lettre de la part de Dumbledore . Je lui retira son fardeau et sur une joli note de trémolo il quitta ma chambre pour retourner auprès du directeur. Dumbledore souhaitait me revoir à son bureau après le dîner, pendant que les élèves auraient cours. Il ne semblait pas vouloir que tous sache immédiatement que je me trouvait dans l'école. C'est vrai que selon ce qu'ils m'ont raconté, ça créerait probablement une belle panique. Je ne pu pas m'empêcher de penser que ce serait tout de même amusant.  
  
Je vis qu'au bout de mon lit on avait déposé ma robe de sorcier après que les elfes l'ai très probablement nettoyé. On y avait également déposer quelques autres vêtement en prévision du nombre de temps où de risquais de devoir rester parmi eux. Les robes étaient de bons goûts donc je n'avais pas raisons de me plaindre et puis je n'étais tout de même pas pour porter tous les jours la même chose.  
  
Je pris le temps de prendre une bonne douche et de revêtir une magnifique robe bleu que l'on avait déposé sur mon lit et voyant qu'il était l'heure que j'aille rejoindre Albus, je me mis en route. C'est étrange de ne pas être en classe pendant que les autres le sont, après tout je n'ai pas encore terminé ma 6e année. Après la défaite de Voldemort, nous avons tous eu 3 semaines de congé et nous sommes revenu terminer l'année.  
  
Je dois dire que j'avais été surpris hier soir lorsque McGonagall est venu à la salle commune des Griffondor pour m'apprendre que le directeur voulait me voir.  
  
Au détour d'un couloir j'entendis deux personnes qui parlaient et semblaient venir dans ma direction. Je les maudis de ne pas être en classe en même temps que tous le monde en tentant d'oublier que je suis moi-même toujours ou pratiquement toujours en retard. Je me dissimulai rapidement derrière une armure et je regardai passai un jeune homme roux de mon age ainsi qu'une fille au cheveux ébouriffées elle aussi de mon age. C'était Ron et Hermione, et même ici ils semblaient être constamment en train de se chamailler.  
  
-. Tu sais très bien que Malfoy est..  
  
C'était Hermione qui semblait tenter de raisonner un Ron fou de rage. Décidément il y a des choses qui ne change jamais. Une fois que je fus assuré qu'ils étaient désormais suffisamment loin, je sortis de ma cachette et repris ma route vers le bureau d'Albus. Je ne rencontra pas d'autre problème en chemin ce qui me permis de ne pas arriver trop en retard au bureau du directeur. En arrivant je vis Sirius ouvrir le passage pour que je puisse entrer. Il semblerait que le directeur avait invité les maraudeurs également.  
  
Je ne m'étais pas vraiment trompé, les maraudeurs étaient présent ainsi que la directrice adjointe Minerva Mcgonagall. Elle avait encore un visage des plus strict que Harry lui connaissait, mais elle ne semblait pas trop surprise de le voir arriver, donc Dumbledore devait l'avoir déjà mise au courant de sa présence. Sirius alla prendre place auprès de James et moi je m'assis dans la dernière chaise libre.  
  
Dumbledore m'expliqua qu'il avait mis au courant tous les membres du personnel pendant la matinée, mais que personne ne savait encore quoi faire pour les élèves, ni qu'il ne savaient pas vraiment si Harry devrait continuer sa scolarité pendant le temps où ils se trouveraient parmi eux.  
  
Malheureusement, mes arguments pour que je ne soit pas forcé de continuer l'année scolaire ne fonctionnèrent pas face à la directrice adjointe et il en fut convenu que je devrait passer la cérémonie de répartition au repas du soir après que le directeur ai expliqué au élèves l'étrange arrivé d'un deuxième Harry Potter dans leur monde. Ils firent en sorte également pour que cette événement attire bien l'attention de Voldemort et de son fils.  
  
Après tout ils fallaient bien les attirer ici pour que je puisse les tuer et ensuite renter chez moi. Certes j'avais un peu envie de rester ici, pour pouvoir parler un peu à mon père et apprendre à le connaître, mais j'ai fait mon deuil de la mort de mes parents depuis longtemps et je crois que je me ferais plus de mal si je restais trop longtemps. Ils ont eu leur vengeance lorsque j'ai détruis Voldemort, ça ne sert à rien de réouvrir ces plaies.  
  
Dumbledore envoya un article à la Gazette du sorcier pour éviter que toutes sortes de rumeur ne sorte demain après de tous les élèves de l'école ai envoyé une lettre à leur parents criant haut et fort que le directeur et le personnel de Poudlard laissait le fils de Voldemort se balader dans l'école, car bien entendu ce ne serait pas tous les élèves qui les croiraient. De plus ça faisait partie de leur plan pour attirer la famille Jedusor. Plus il y aurait de publicités mieux ce serait!  
  
Il fut convenu que Harry se ferait prêter ses manuels scolaires ainsi que ses robes d'écoles et qu'il serait traité au même titre que n'importe quel élève. Dumbledore envoya également une lettre au ministère dans laquelle il leur résuma à nouveau la situation et il leur demanda de leur envoyer un plus grand nombre d'aurore dans les jours à venir en prévision de la visite qu'ils prévoyaient, parce que pour l'instant il n'y avait que les maraudeurs en tant qu'aurore dans l'école et bien entendu quatre personne n'était pas suffisant. Ce qu'ils ignore c'est que à moi seul, je vaux à moi seul une armée d'aurore.  
  
Ensuite le directeur me fit revenir à ma chambre tout en évitant soigneusement de ne rencontrer aucun élève. Je dus passer le reste de la journée dans cette chambre ne pouvant toujours pas prendre le risque d'être vu. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et bientôt les autres élèves seraient tous dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir, sans savoir pourquoi j'étais tout de même nerveux. Pas nerveux à cause de la répartition, je sais déjà que je vais aller à Griffondor, non je suis nerveux pour la réaction des élèves.  
  
Interrompant mes pensées, j'entendis quelqu'un cogner à ma porte ou à mon portrait si vous préférez et entrer. C'était James, il venait me chercher pour que nous nous rendions au festin dans la grande salle où j'allais bientôt être répartis. Il me conduisit rapidement jusque dans la petite chambre adjacente à la table des professeurs. C'était la même pièce où lors de ma 4e année on nous avait fait entrer en tant que champions. James me fis comprendre d'attendre que le directeur m'invite à entrer et il alla prendre sa place à la table des professeurs.  
  
J'entendis plus ou moins bien les explications qu'Albus donnait aux élèves, mais j'entendais parfois sa voix être coupée par des exclamations provenant des élèves, surprise, horreur enfin pas grand chose pour m'encourager. Après un certain moment, je l'entendit m'appeler. J'ajusta ma cravate et d'un pas élégant j'entrai dans la grande salle. D'accord comment essayer de rester calme lorsque la moitié des élèves vous regarde avec dégoût et haine et qu'une autre partie vous regarde avec horreur et que les Serpentard semble te prendre pour leur idole et qu'il se retienne pour ne pas venir se prosterner à tes pieds? Bien sincèrement je préfère que vous ne répondiez pas.  
  
McGonagall m'attendais avec le choixpeau sur l'estrade et elle se permit un petit sourire d'encouragement envers moi. J'ai toujours apprécié ma directrice de maison, elle sait comment encourager les gens, donc avec mon nouvel excès de courage je m'assis sur le tabouret et la directrice des Griffondor déposa le choixpeau sur ma tête.  
  
«Voyons ce que nous avons la, ah monsieur Potter je désespérait de vous voir un jour. Alors voyons ou vais-je te mettre, tu es loyal comme un Poufsouffle, mais tu n'y a pas ta place. Tu as l'intelligence d'un Serdaigle, mais tu n'as pas le goût du travail. Tu as l'ambition du Serpentard et ah! Que vois-je on parle fourchelangue, c'est très intéressant. Oh! Mais calme toi mon garçon je sais que tu n'y as pas ta place, je sent le sang de Griffondor en toi donc je ne voix qu'une solution.»  
  
-GRIFFONDOR  
  
Je lâchai un soupire de joie ce qui fis partir la tension qui s'étais accumulé en moi à l'idée que le choixpeau aurait pu me mettre à Serpentard. Comme si de rien nMétait et sous les regard incrédule des élèves, je pris place à la table des lions avec un sourire niait sur le visage. Personne n'osa me parler de tout le repas et je dois dire que même si je m'y attendais, ça me faisait tout de même un petit pincement au c?ur de voir «mes» camarades de classe comme Ron et Hermione me regarder d'un ?il méfiant.  
  
À la fin du repas, je les suivis jusqu'à la tour des Griffondor en prenant soin de bien mémoriser le mot de passe et je montai directement à mon dortoir ou je me couchai immédiatement dans mon lit sur lequel on y avait déposer mes maigres effets personnel et je m'endormi ne me préoccupant point des murmures des autres qui avaient peur que je es tue dans leur sommeil ou toute sorte d'idiotie en tout genre.  
  
Pendant la nuit, la gazette du sorcier recevait le message de Dumbledore et s'empressait de changer immédiatement la première page du journal, et en même temps un bon nombre de hiboux partirent de Poudlard. Des élèves inquiets écrivait à leur parents que Harry Potter «Jedusor»se trouvait dans l'école. Plusieurs ne croyaient pas encore Dumbledore à propos du fait que ce Harry n'était pas le fils de Jedusor. Le ministère pour leur part prévoyait déjà envoyer une dizaine d'aurores de plus à Poudlard craignant plus le jeune homme qu'une attaque imminente de la part de Voldemort.  
  
Donc les nouvelles voyagent rapidement dans le monde de la sorcellerie, demain tous serait au courant de la nouvelle. La journée suivante prévoyait se montrer bien éprouvante.  
  
* * *  
  
Review svp! 


	3. partie 3

Si différent  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à J.K.Rowling et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fanfic.  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Partie 3  
  
Je me réveillai au son du cadran de mon voisin de chambre, c'est à dire Ronald Weasley qui fidèle à lui-même avait toujours du mal à se réveiller. Je me levai et j'allai prendre une bonne douche, j'ai toujours aimé sentir la chaleur de l'eau qui coule sur mon corps. Moi qui aime la fraîcheur de la nuit, j'adore la chaleur de l'eau. Elle purifie, éveille nos sens pour nous permettre d'être parfaitement conscient de nos actes. L'eau permet de reposer mes muscles après une dure journée, décidément une douche chaude n'est rien d'autre qu'un bien fait.  
  
En sortant, je vis qu'il ne restait plus que Seamus dans la chambre. À mon plus grand désespoir, en me voyant entrer, il prit ses livres de cours et il prit la fuite réclament asile dans la salle commune probablement. J'aurais du me douter qu'ils auraient encore peur de moi. Après que j'aille dormi une nuit entière dans le même dortoir qu'eux, ils ont encore peur de moi! L'esprit humain est très complexe parfois. Non mais vraiment si j'aurais voulu les tuer je l'aurais fait pendant leur sommeil! Ont viens ensuite me dire que c'est la maison des courageux!  
  
Je sursautai légèrement en entendant la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. C'est Neville, il ne m'a pas vu, il va prendre un livre sur sa table de nuit et se retourne pour partir. Moi et mon don pour ne pas me faire remarquer. C'est pratique, mais par moment plus énervent qu'autre chose. Je fis un peu de bruit pour aider Neville à me remarquer. Cette fois c'est moi qui le fait sursauter. Il me regard apeuré, mais au lieu de fuir comme les autres il reste la. Un espoir naît en moi peut-être ne va-t-il pas fuir! À mon plus grand bonheur, il m'adresse la parole.  
  
-Heu... Harry? C'est ça?  
  
J'acquiesce en silence attendant qu'il poursuivre. Je vais tout de même lui donner sa chance, après tout il est le premier qui ose me parler. Il me sourit et il semble devenir un peu plus à l'aise en ma présence.  
  
-Je descend à la grande salle pour déjeuner peut-être pourrions-nous faire un peu plus connaissance en descendant?  
  
C'est vraiment surprenant comment les gens peuvent nous surprendre parois. On ne peut pas dire que Neville soit le Griffondor ayant démonter le plus de courage depuis toujours. Enfin ça c'est le Neville que je connais, mais le caractère de la plus plupart des élèves que j'ai pu observer jusqu'ici ne semble pas être différent de celui de leur homonyme de mon monde. Donc je peux dire sans aucune honte que les gens peuvent nous surprendre. Le courage de Neville ne se démontre pas, semble-t-il, de la même manière que les autres lions.  
  
Je lui souris et d'un mouvement gracieux je pris possession de mes livres de cour et je le suivis pour descendre dans la grande salle. Le temps que nous prîmes pour descendre me parut relativement long. Aucun de nous deux n'osait prendre la parole, lui parce qu'il avait encore un peu peur de moi et moi? Je crois que c'est parce que j'ignore comment me comporter envers lui. Que suis-je sensé lui dire? Je le connais déjà très bien, après tout il est le même que celui que je connais. Le temps que je vais passer ici va être très difficile on dirait.  
  
Me sauvant de ce dilemme, il commença à me poser différente question sur le monde d'où je viens. Dumbledore n'ayant pas tout expliquer hier au repas du soir. Heureux je lui expliquai la situation d'en laquelle je me trouve. Je peux remercier Neville, je n'ai plus besoin d'expliquer ensuite pourquoi je connais tout le monde dans cette école. Mon arrivé dans la grande salle ne passa, bien entendu, absolument pas inaperçu. Tout le monde pris le temps de me regarder entrer et m'asseoir à la table des lions. Ma conversation avec Neville est une bonne excuse pour faire semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.  
  
À la table des professeurs je vis les maraudeurs me saluer. Mon cœur se réchauffa encore plus qu'il ne l'était. La journée commençait extrêmement bien. Je récupère un ami et mon père est vivant et me salut. J'entendis le hululement des hiboux emplir les murs de la grande salle. C'est l'heure du courrier. Bien sur je ne peux pas voir Hedwige m'apporter du courrier puisque ma chouette ne se trouve pas dans ce monde. Décidément ce changement de monde n'apporte pas que du bon.  
  
Je vis Neville rire en lisant la Gazette du sorcier. Ce qui me parut le plus étrange ensuite est de voir la tête de presque toute l'école se tourner vers moi par la suite. Il y a quoi dans ce journal? Neville, toujours riant, me le tendit pour que je puisse le lire. Grommelant, je vis que je faisait ENCORE une fois la une des journaux! De plus l'auteur de cet article est nul autre que le grand Albus Dumbledore, quoi de mieux pour tenter de passer inaperçu? Je suis foutu, ma célébrité me suivra partout, enfin par pour les même raison , mais elle est la tout de même.  
  
Après avoir lut l'article en entier je rendis son journal à mon ami, en riant. Tous me regardait rire, hypnotisé par mon aura joyeuse, calme et clair qui émanait de moi à cet instant. Mon rire était cristallin et il résonnait jusqu'au porte de la salle. Les élèves reprirent leur occupation initial lorsque je me calmai enfin. Chacun avait désormais le cœur plus léger, mais tous ignorait pourquoi. Enfin presque tous, car je sait très bien que c'est à cause de moi. L'aura qui s'est dégagé de moi il y a quelque instant a toujours eu cet effet sur les personnes qui m'entoure, mais personne ne comprendra immédiatement.  
  
Cependant un regard à Dumbledore me fit comprendre qu'il se pose des questions. Je ne lui ai pas tout dit et il le sait désormais. Je peux me permettre de rire, il découvrira, il découvrira en même temps que les autre. Cette fois il ne fera pas exception. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici trop longtemps. L'article qu'a publié le directeur dans la Gazette ne fera qu'attirer plus rapidement Voldemort et son fils à Poudlard. Ensuite je n'aurai qu'à régler leur cas et selon le livre je pourrai repartir.  
  
Mon premier cour du jour est, selon l'horaire qu'Albus ma donné hier, potion. Comment va réagir Rogue à mon égard?  
  
Je pris les devant sur Neville et je descendis tranquillement jusqu'au cachot où se donnait le cour. En m'enfonçant dans le sous-sol, mon aura brillante commença à devenir de plus en plus évidente. Dans mon monde je n'ai jamais eu besoin de la cacher, mais ici? J'essais de la contenir ou je la laisse visible? La simple idée de la tête du professeur Rogue en me voyant entrer me convaincu de la décision à prendre. Je vais la laisser visible, j'ignore ce qui peut arriver si je ne la laisse pas comme elle est en ce moment.  
  
Je continuai ma descente à pas feutré. Je fus le premier arrivé, donc je m'accosta sur le mur près de la porte et j'attendis les autre élèves qui arrivèrent de manière beaucoup bruyante que la mienne. La plupart me regardèrent étrangement, mais Neville vint auprès de moi pour m'éviter de rester seul. À mon bonheur, Ron et Hermione vinrent eux aussi me rejoindre. Ils me saluèrent et je fis de même.  
  
Rogue arriva et coupa court à nos salutation. Je me plaçai au côté de mon ami bien décidé à l'aider dans sa potion. Rogue fis l'appelle et je fus satisfait de le voir buter à mon nom. Il le va son regard vers moi et contrairement au rogue que je connais, celui ci n'osa pas me regarder droit dans les yeux. Rogue à peur de moi, il a peur de l'autre moi plutôt, donc ça signifie qu'il est également espion pour le directeur. Tant mieux, il pourra donc nous prévenir de la date que va fixer Voldemort pour attaquer Poudlard.  
  
Le cour se passa merveilleusement bien, je réussis ma potion, Neville la réussie également, Rogue avait trop peur pour me dire d'arrêter d'aider Neville et les Serpentard me laissèrent tranquille! Ma journée commence décidément vraiment très bien!  
  
* * * Pendant ce temps, au ministère de la magie, Fudge prépare une escouade d'aurore en partance pour Poudlard. Voldemort a la ferme intention de convoquer ses mangemorts pour une réunion urgente le soir même, le monde de la magie s'apprête à être surpassé par les événements!  
  
Review svp! 


	4. partie 4

Si différent  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à J.K.Rowling et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fanfic.  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Partie 4  
  
Après potion nous avons métamorphose selon Neville. Bien que j'ai eu un niveau tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal au début de ma scolarité à Poudlard, maintenant je suis devenu presque imbattable dans cette matière! Il y a des avantages à être dans une condition comme la mienne.  
  
Neville me fit savoir qu'il avait oublier ses livres au dortoir, donc je me mit en route seul vers la classe de métamorphose. Hermione et Ron avaient affaire à aller à la bibliothèque. Je croit que Hermione, tout comme Dumbledore, ce pose des questions sur moi et qu'elle a convaincu Ron d'aller faire des recherches avec elles.  
  
Je ris légèrement en me disant qu'ils ont peu de chances de trouver quelque chose pouvant les aider. Même moi j'ai eu du mal à me comprendre au début, mais c vrai qu'un phénomène comme ce qu'il m'est arriver est quelque chose de très rare et qu'il m'a fallu du temps avant de comprendre comment je suis devenu un...  
  
Je stoppai mes pensées en entendant du bruit derrière moi. On me suivait et je ne le remarque que maintenant. Je ferais mieux d'être plus vigilant à l'avenir. Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui me suis, car mes poursuivant viennent de me rattraper et il se trouve qu'il s'agit de la troupe à Malfoy.  
  
Vraiment il y a des chose qui ne changeront jamais. Je me demande même si ici aussi il s'est fait transformer en fouine. Il faudra que je demande à Neville quand je le reverrai au cour de métamorphose. Je voie Malfoy qui regarde de tous les côtés pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a personne d'autre en dehors de nous et de sa bande.  
  
Qu'attend t'il pour m'insulter? Il ne s'est jamais gêner dans mon monde. Et alors à ma plus grande surprise je le vis se mettre à genoux devant moi. Je me frappai mentalement. Il me prend pour le fils de son maître! Je suis vraiment bête de l'avoir oublié! Bon c'est vrai que j'aurais du y penser avant, mais voyez-vous c'est vraiment gênant de les voir agenouillé ainsi devant moi. Bon et voilà qu'il va prendre la parole maintenant, je m'attend au pire.  
  
-Maître! Nous sommes tous heureux de vous avoir ici avec nous.  
  
Bon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il n'a pas compris hier à propos de moi, mais la j'en suis certain! Malfoy est un idiot complet. Je m'en doutais déjà avant, mais la ça en est la preuve. Souriant intérieurement, je commence à faire légèrement ressortir mon aura. Autant leur donner une bonne frousse maintenant pendant que j'en ai l'occasion!  
  
-Pour qui me prends-tu Malfoy!?!  
  
Cette petite phrase a été dites avec ma voie la plus froide et la plus cassante qu'il m'est possible. Pas besoin de préciser que ma question est stupide et Malfoy n'aura même pas la bonne réponse?  
  
-V...Vous êtes le fils de m.. mon maître!  
  
Oh! Mais c'est qu'il commence à avoir peur le petit Malfoy! Si je le pourrais je me frotterais les main ensemble tellement je suis heureux de mon petit effet sur cette bande de trouillard! Bon aller on augmente la dose de l'aura pour leur donner un petit effet d'étouffement et on continu la partie!  
  
-Malfoy décrotte toi bien les oreilles. Je ne suis pas ton maître. Je ne viens pas d'ici. Est-ce que tu comprend ça?  
  
Bon d'accord il n'y a rien de bien méchant la dedans, mais ils ont tous eu peur quand même! Et me voilà qui fredonne la chanson de la victoire dans ma tête, je ferais mieux d'arrêter la conversation la avant que je devienne complètement dingue.  
  
-Nous savons tous maître que c'est un alibis que vous vous êtes donné! Nous avons su détecter cela maître.  
  
Ce retenir de frapper Malfoy, se retenir de frapper Malfoy.  
  
BBBBBBBAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Je ne me suis pas suffisamment retenu et voilà que Malfoy sert de moquette pour les couloirs du château. Bon on dernier effet et on tire sa révérence.  
  
-Malfoy! Si tu ne veux pas que je me mette vraiment en colère je te conseille de ne plus jamais venir te présenter devant moi! Est-ce clair?  
  
Et la je le voie se tenant les reins me broudouiller un vague oui.  
  
-Quoi?!? Je n'ai pas entendu!  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Et cela est valable pour vous tous! Dis-je en pointant le troupeau à mes pieds.  
  
Et voilà que dans un bruissement de cape à la Rogue je leur tourne le dos et part pour ne pas arriver en retard à mon cour de métamorphose. Par chance, j'arrivai pile à l'heure et Neville m'avait réservé une place à ses côtés.  
  
Je n'eu aucun mal à effectuer tous les exercices qui m'avaient été demandé et je fis gagner des points pour Griffondor. À la tête de que faisait Ron et Hermione, ils n'avaient probablement rien trouvé à la bibliothèque, mais je sais que Hermione continuera à se poser des questions.  
  
Le reste de ma journée se passa sans le moindre anicroche. J'eu même le temps de raconter au Griffondor mon altercation avec Malfoy et sa bande sur leur du dîner à notre table. Ces dernier d'ailleurs avaient la mine bien basse lorsqu'il me croisaient dans l'école. Je suis même prêt à jurer qu'il changeaient de côté dans les couloirs lorsqu'ils me voyaient arriver.  
  
C'est donc le cœur plus léger que je me couche dans mon lit ce soir, disant bonne nuit à mes condisciple de chambre.  
  
Un peu plus loin en Grande-Bretagne, dans une vieille maison délabré se tenait une étrange réunion. Plusieurs personnes habillées en longue robe noir, portant tous une cagoule sur la tête...J'ai dit tous? Non, pas tous, car deux personne se tenait le visage à découvert. L'un étant vieux et n'ayant plus du tout l'air humain avec un visage faisant penser à un serpent et l'autre étant beaucoup plus jeune avec des cheveux noir en batailles, des lunettes et de beaux yeux verts.  
  
Ces deux personnes étaient nul autre que Lord Voldemort et son « fils» Harry Jedusor Potter. Et dans cette pièce au allure sombre et non rassurante, on complotait. Des plans pour renverser le pays et y prendre la charge. Seulement ce soir, le ministère n'était pas la cible principal de ce groupe de personne. Non. Leur attention avait été attiré par l'article que la Gazette du sorcier avait publier le matin même.  
  
Poudlard était leur prochaine cible. C'est dans la nuit noir, que Severus Rogue, espion pour Dumbledore, coura jusqu'à Poudlard pour en informer le directeur le plus rapidement possible. L'école sera attaqué dans quelques jours et ils devaient se préparer à se défendre et ce très rapidement, car cette bataille pourrait bien être celle qui déciderait de leur sort à tous.  
  
Review svp! 


End file.
